Niña bonita
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Para Hajime, aquella persona nueva era la niña más bonita que había visto en su corta vida. / Iwaoi - shota(?)
1. Niña bonita

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, lo sé, no debería estar publicando cosas nuevas cuando aún no continúo las que tengo en emisión -losiento-. Pero ¿qué decir? esta pareja me encaaaaaaaaaaaanta, la amo demasiado. Amo a Oikawa y más a Iwaizumi.

Es un pequeño one-shot shota(? del momento en que Iwa-chan conoció a Oikawa.

Es algo simple y nada del otro mundo. Espero que lo disfruten c:

Posible Ooc, aunque no creo(?.

¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

 **Niña bonita.**

* * *

Para Iwaizumi Hajime, con tan solo cinco años de edad, el término "gustar" ya se había presentado en su cabecita. Aún así ante la corta edad no entendía del todo bien aquel concepto pero sí lo básico. Que una persona te guste para él significaba agrado y felicidad al estar a su lado; algo así como cuando veía a sus padres una vez que cenaban juntos luego de tener largos días de trabajo. Podía notar claramente la felicidad de su madre y la iluminación en los ojos de su padre al estar juntos. Para él, eso significa "gustar"; agrado, comodidad y felicidad.

Y aquello era lo que había estado sintiendo hacía cierta persona desde hace ya unas semanas.

Había entrado a primer año de primaria y con ello se le presentaba –posiblemente– el primer gran desafío de su vida; tener a su alrededor a pequeñas personas como él, pero desconocidas. En ese momento, aplicó concientemente el término de "socializar" y "hacer amigos", por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo conseguir simpáticos amigos con los cuales pasar todos los recesos jugando.

Hasta que luego de una semana de haber entrado a clases, se presentó ante su salón una persona nueva de su misma estatura y edad. Tenía un cabello ondulado y voluptuoso, lo cual llamó la atención de todos los niños en el salón al ver tan peculiar forma de cabello. Su color era comúnmente café, pero ante los jade orbes del pequeño Hajime se veía tan marrón como el chocolate. Tuvo que fregar un poco sus ojos con su antebrazo al deslumbrar pequeñas y brillantes luces alrededor de esa personita, confundiendo a su cabeza por la colorida y casi fantástica imagen que tenía ante sus ojos en ese momento.

–Niños y niñas, él es Oikawa Tooru su nuevo compañero. Se implementara desde hoy a las clases, así que démosle una gran bienvenida ¿sí?

–¡Sí! – respondieron todos los niños al unísono, excepto Hajime.

Pero no es como si no hubiera querido responder, simplemente, la voz no le había querido salir. Ni siquiera había escuchado lo que la profesora había dicho.

–Bien Oikawa-kun, puedes sentarte delante de Iwaizumi-kun. – el susodicho asintió y deslumbró el único asiento que quedaba vacío en la fila situada al lado de la puerta del salón.

El trayecto que tomó hasta situarse en el lugar mencionado por su profesora fue observado por completo por el pequeño de piel más morena, lo que causó cierto interés en el recién llegado. Hajime por su parte no se resistió para nada a observar al chico, por lo que una vez sentado frente suyo no pudo evitar inclinar un poco su cabeza y olfatear –desde una distancia prudente– el olor a shampú de manzanilla que irradiaba desde ese ondulado cabello. De inmediato, sin entender porqué, se sintió inmensamente avergonzado por lo que rápidamente se posicionó bien en su puesto y comenzó a prestarle atención a su profesora.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La campana del receso ya había sonado y Hajime había salido del salón no para jugar, sino que, siguiendo a la persona nueva que había llegado a su salón hace horas atrás. No sabía bien porqué lo estaba haciendo ni porqué se sentía tan feliz al verla, pero siguió su recorrido por un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a un lugar en específico, sino que estaba dando vueltas sin sentido por el patio de la escuela.

–Disculpa – pero de repente, algo lo tomó por sopresa. Le había hablado a unos chicos de grado más alto.

–¿Qué quieres? – preguntó uno de los mayores, molesto.

–¿Puedes decirme donde está el baño? No sé donde esta.

–¿Porque debería, niñita? – dijo el más alto, mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar a la altura de "ella".

–Yo... l-lo siento – tartamudeó, asustado.

–Deja de moles–

–¡Hey! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Cerdo!

–¿¡Qu-Qué me has dicho mocoso!?

No dudo en ningún en momento, por lo que saltó y se interpuso entre su nueva compañera –según Hajime– y el chico de grado más alto, enfrentándose a éste mientras detrás suyo sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de "ella". Luego, lo único que hizo fue tomar a la chica de uno de sus brazos solo para salir arrancando de ese lugar sanos y salvos, ya que el chico más alto que ellos era de más o menos cuarto grado, por lo que lo más inteligente sería salir de ahí. Ya una vez que tuviera la edad suficiente podría enfrentarse a él, por ahora no.

Detuvieron su arranque un poco cerca de los baños, en unas pequeñas bancas, en donde Hajime pudo notar aún más bien la belleza de su compañera nueva. Porque ahora lo podía decir con seguridad, la nueva persona de su salón era una niña. Cuando recién la había visto, su cabeza no supo si era niño o niña ya que se veía tan bonito que sería imposible que fuera un chico. Pero solo le bastó el comentario del grandulón hace solo minutos, confirmando completamente la sospecha del pequeño morocho.

Era una niña, pero una niña muy bonita.

–Gra-gracias. – escuchó de repente la dulce voz de su compañera, agradeciéndole, por haberla salvado.

–N-no te preocupes – le respondió avergonzado ante la chocolate mirada que le brindaba ella, desviando la verdosa suya.

–¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó sentándose en una de las bancas para quedar frente a su salvador quien mantenía su cuerpo firme frente a "ella".

–Iwaizumi Hajime – le contestó mirándola a los ojos.

–Iwaizumi... – exclamó pensativo mirando hacía el azul cielo – es muy largo como para decirlo. ¡Ya sé! ¿Puedo llamarte _"Iwa-chan"_? – y le miró emocionado.

–¿I-Iwa...chan? – repitió confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta del recién apodo, sintiendo como su rostro se acaloraba rápidamente – ¿¡Qu-Qué dices!? ¡No soy una chica!

–Pero~ Iwaizumi es muy largo. Es mejor Iwa-chan, es corto y muy lindo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con las mejillas un poco teñidas de rosa.

–Pe-Pero a mí no me gusta... – le respondió intranquilo ante esa sonrisa.

–Vamos Iwa-chan~, además te viene ¡y mucho! – le exclamó sincero.

–¿Me viene?

–Suena lindo, como tú.

¿Qué... qué le pasaba a esa niña? ¿Desde cuando eran así? Lo poco que recordaba de su jardín era que las niñas eran muy tímidas y dulces; pero ninguna le había dicho "lindo" a él. Le observo en silencio, como queriendo entender su comportamiento, pero la niña solamente le miraba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Y en sus ojos también.

No entendía nada, ni siquiera las cosquillas que sentía en su estómago.

–¡Ah! – exclamó con sorpresa – yo quería ir al baño, ¿sabes donde está Iwa-chan?

–Sí, ven. – decidió no prestarle atención al apodo y la dirigió a los baños – es aquí.

–¡Gracias!

La niña le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y las alzo a la altura de su boca, solo para pronunciar aquel "gracias", provocando que su cálido aliento chocara en los morenos dedos del chico un poco más alto, y que esos achocolatados ojos le miraran con un brillo peculiar, lo cual causó en Hajime que sus cosquillas en la panza aumentarán y que su corazón se moviera más rápido de lo habitual.

 _"Pero qué niña más extraña"_

Sintió como las pálidas y tibias manos de la chica le soltaban las morenas suyas, solo para darse vuelta y dirigir sus pasos hacia los baños, entrando al que tenía el símbolo que indicaba que el baño era de los niños.

Sí, la niña era muy extraña. Pero bonita.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado c:

Posiblemente subiré una parte dos, algo así como un omake de ellos grandes.

Sin más, ¡nos leemos y cuídense mucho!

 ** _Atte: ChiisanaOjou._**


	2. Omake

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente mientras escuchaba el tranquilo sonido de los pájaros que provenía desde afuera de su casa. Miró hacía la gran ventana de su habitación y agradeció que estuviera aquella cortina azulada sobre ella ya que el sol del verano había estado pegando fuerte en los primeros días de vacaciones. Quitó sus ojos del ventanal y en todo ese rato recién se da cuenta que alguien a su lado ha estado mirándolo.  
Es Oikawa. Por reflejo, frunce las cejas y arruga sus llorosos ojos por haber despertado recién.

– ¿Qué miras?

– Iwa-chan, ¿estabas soñando algo?

– ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Porque tenías una expresión de estar soñando algo, y algo muy bueno. ¿Acaso estabas soñando conmigo?

Emocionado ante la idea de que el morocho había estado soñando con él, se subió encima de las caderas de él y apoyó sus cremosas manos sobre el dorso del mismo, inclinando un poco su cuerpo en dirección de la boca de su ya novio para recibir un tierno beso de buenos días, mas éste se lo impidió tapándole su cara con una de sus grandes y morenas manos mientras que con la otra empujaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándolo de la acción que quería realizar.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Y bájate de mí, pesas.

– ¿Eehh? Pero si no estoy gordinflón. – le dijo mostrándole un puchero en sus labios ante la indirecta que creyó que le había tirado su novio.

– No estás gordo, pero sí molestas. – le dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

– ¡Vamos Iwa-chan! Dime que estabas soñando. – le volvió a decir Oikawa.

– No era nada.

Al decir esto, sintió como las manos de Tooru tomaban las suyas y las agarraba como todos los amantes solían hacerlo, juntando sus palmas y entrelazando sus dedos, acomodándose perfectamente. Iwaizumi al sentir las tibias manos de Oikawa sobre las suyas sintió un inexplicable sentimiento tranquilizador, por lo que sus cejas y ojos se relajaron mostrando una expresión más serena en ese rostro de duras facciones. Oikawa al ver el cambio de su novio le sonrió y mantuvieron sus manos juntas en el aire, en un tacto tierno y romántico mientras el más pálido le seguía pidiendo que le dijera su sueño.

– ¡Vamos Iwa-chan! ¡Dime!

– Ah, está bien. – aceptó desganado – Soñé, más bien, recordé el día que te conocí.

– ¿Un sueño de primaria?

– Sí.

– ¿Y qué soñaste?

– Como dije, el día en que te conocí.

– ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! – le dijo sonriente mientras se acomodaba sobre las caderas de Hajime, recordando algo de ese día. – ¡Ya recuerdo!

Su expresión de alegría cambió a una de molestia, inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo sus labios en una facción de desagrado, confundiendo a Iwaizumi ante ese repentino cambio de humor.

– ¡Iwa-chan eres malo! ¡Tú–! ¡Tú pensaste que era una niña! ¡Una niña!

– ¿Y qué tiene? Cuando te lo dije ni siquiera te molestó, ¡hasta te burlaste de mí! – le reprendió este de vuelta.

– ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡ _Yo_ soy tu novio ahora y soy _hombre_!

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡No quiero que te guste mi _yo_ niña! ¡Sino que mi _yo_ hombre!

– Es… una broma, ¿cierto?

– ¡Iwa-chan! – le miró con las cejas ceñidas y las mejillas infladas.

Suspiró. – Eres un idiota. – soltó las tibias manos de Tooru y se sentó en la cama aún con su novio encima de sus caderas, dejando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura. Le miró directo a los ojos. – No seas idiota, a mí me gustas tú.

– ¡Hmp! Así debe ser.

Y de forma sorpresiva, tomó los labios de Tooru en un suave y delicado toque, el cual hizo suspirar al de cabello más claro a la vez que afirmaba sus manos en cada hombro grueso del morocho.

Le impresionaba a veces como era la forma de pensar de Oikawa. A veces simple, otras veces retorcida. Pero aun así lo quería.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Millay165:** _¡Te agradezco un montón el que me hayas dejado un review! Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya causado ternura el relato. Ese era uno de mis objetivos :'D y veo que funciono. ¡Muchas gracias! La parte de ahora es ya en el futuro cuando están grandes xD, así que espero que te haya gustado :). Te agradezco mucho tus palabras. Te mando un beso y abrazo vía internet(? ¡Gracias!_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí he aparecido luego de varios días de desaparecida con el Omake o Extra de este pequeño one-shot :D

Esto es como para ver la relación que estos dos llevan ahora que son más grandes, y que a Oikawa le molestó que lo confundiera con una niña XD.

Además es como una conclusión-drabble para terminar con esto.

¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Les agradezco mucho los favoritos y alertas –no pensé que tendría tantos xD– se valoran desde el corazón :').

No tengo más que decir salvo que sí eres fan del Iwaoi y te gustan mis relatos, pues, nos vemos en los próximos que escribiré XD.

Jajajaja, broma. Adiós y cuídense mucho. ¡Les mando un gran abrazo!

 _ **Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


End file.
